Blue Exorcist: The Daughter of Satan
by jazzigirl95
Summary: Find out in the story( . ) a little Ryuji/Oc/Amaimon later in the story
1. Character Info

**_Akira Okumura:_**

Age: 15 or whatever age Rin is and is the middle child

Likes: listening to music, her brothers, Shiro Fujimoto, cooking with Rin, reading.

Dislikes: being picked on, being useless, bullies.

Appearance: hair like Rin's only her's goes down to her shoulders. Always has big dark blue headset around her neck, wears a black tank-top under a black leather jacket, and black jeans. Eyes are a little bit darker blue than Rins' but not by much.

Crush: you have to read in order to find out ;D

Other info for story: With Akira being the sister of Rin she also has the same type of powers as him from the anime; but her powers will be locked away not in a sword like rin but in a necklace.

Necklace: description later in the story:D

Powers: find out later in the story;D


	2. Prologue

We all know the story of how Rin Okumura is the spawn of Satan, and how he inherited Satan's power. But what you don't know is that, there was another spawn of Satan; Akira Okumura, Rin and Yukio's sister. Before their mother died and gave them to Shiro Fujimoto; she noticed that her daughter, Akira, had the same amount of Satan's power as Rin. Once she realized this, the mother- Yuri Okumura, took the necklace she had around her neck and put it around her daughter's. Shiro and Mephisto also noticed Akira's powers and sealed it within the necklace.

This is the story of how Akira Okumura grow up with her brothers Rin and Yukio. And face challenges while being at True Cross Academy, also while trying to maintain her powers.

Authors Note:

sorry that this is a short prolouge, but there will be more later on :)

Vote, Comment, and Favorite :D

Note: That is the necklace that was given to Akira before her mother died:D


	3. Chapter 1: The Past

**"Stop leave me alone!" **a 7 year old Akira screamed.

A group of boys her age were surrounding her. They were calling her names and pulling her medium length black-blue hair.

**"You should go back to where you came from ugly" **one of the boys laughed while pulling at her hair hard enough to make her cry out in pain.

"**Please leave me alone"** Cried Akira.

Suddenly a familiar voice cried out to the group. **"Hey what are you doing?!"**

Akira suddenly looked up from looking at the ground with tearfilled eyes; she realized why the yelling voice sounded familiar to her. It was her older brothers' voice Rin Okumura.

**"Rin!" **Akira cried out happily at seeing her brothers' face appear from behind the group of boys surrounding her.

Rin pushed his way towards the front of the group and kneeled down in front of his little sister.

**"Hey are you alright did they hurt you anywhere?" **asked Rin while looking over his little sister's body for any scrapes or bruises.

Akira just shook her head from side to side, indicating to Rin that she is alright; except for the slight pain to her scalp do to the hair pulling that she recieved from the boys. But she wouldn't tell him that since she didn't want anyone to worry about her more than they already do.

Rin's face suddenly went from a worried face to a relieved one.

**"That's good; come on lets go home shall we?" **asked/said Rin with a small smile on his face and with his right hand sticking out to help his sister stand he was still worried about his little sister being hurt even though she said that she was perfectly fine.

Akira nodded her head slightly and reached out to grab a hold of Rin's hand. Once she was standing up on her two feet again she realized that the group of boys were still surrounding the two with mean looks on their faces.

She suddenly grew scared again and slowly inched her way behind her brother's back who was facing the group of boys with a angry exspression on his face.

**"Big brother?"** Akira asked with a shaking voice as she watched her brother's expression go from a stiff figure to a shaking body. She watched with wide blue eyes as her brother yelled out to the group of bullies.

**"Who Do You Think you Are Picking on Little Girls, especially when it's my sister!?" **screamed Rin. Akira just stood frozen in place with her hands close to her chest.

**"We had no idea that she was your sister"** said the same boy who was pulling Akira's hair earlier.

**"Rin?"** said a soft voice.

Rin turned around to see his sister's eyes with tears in them.

**"I want to go home now"** said Akira while wanting to hug her brother for coming to her rescue once again.

**"Alright"** said Rin walking back towards his sister while wrapping his small arms around her small body into a hug.

When Rin went to go pull his sister and himself out of the circle the group of boys created around them he got shoved backwards towards the ground; while Akira was still holding onto his hand she landed on her back beneath him and cried out in pain from the contact of the concrete against her back.

Rin rolled of to the side of his sister and stood up ubruptly. He then turned to the group of boys and faced the one who pushed him and his sister down.

**"What the heck is your problem man!?"** yelled Rin. He then went to throw his fist into the kid's face, he made the hit. The leader of the group fell back towards the ground. The rest of the group rushed to check to see if there member was alright.

They then turned around to face Rin and Akira. Akira walked up towards her brother and started to pull on Rin's arm, trying to gain his attention so that he can back down before starting another fight and get home before dark.

**"Rin, I want to go home,"** said Akira pulling on his arm.

Rin turns around to look at his sister and started to complain to her, **"B-but they hurt you, so I have to-"**

Before Rin can finish his sentence his sister pulled on his arm one more time.

**"Please Rin~"** said Akira with saddness in her eyes.

Rin didn't like the expression Akira was making and he was feeling guilty for trying to pick a fight while his sister is scared and in pain.

Rin sighed and smiled gently at his sister, **"Alright, let's go".**

Before they left the park, Rin turned around facing the bullies who are still on the ground tending to there leader. He walked up to them, crossed his arms and made a very angry expression, **"If I ever see you hurting my little sister again, I'm going to beat you to a bloody plump! Got that!"**

Rin turned around, grabbed his sister's hand and started to walk away from the park heading home.

Akira couldn't help but smile at her big brother._ He may be an air-head and hot-headed. But I love my big brother Rin to the core._

Akira smiled brightly and was happy to know that no matter happens, her brother Rin (and Yukio) will always protect her.

So how is it so far?

Good? Bad?


	4. Chapter 2: 8 Years Later

_8 years later_

A 15 year old girl with shoulder length black-blue hair and dark blue eyes, was walking home from her new job as a grocery bagger. She was listening to some music on her ipod touch. And was on her way home to the Monestary, in where she lived with her two twin older brothers; her father; and the other Priest that work at the Monestary.

This girls' name is Akira Okumura. The youngest of the triplets.

**Akira's POV:**

_Today was so exhausting! _I thought and sighed_. I wonder what it will be like going to True Cross Academy for me, _she had a thoughtful look on her face. W_ill i make any real friends this year?_

**No Ones' POV:**

For the past few years ever since Akira could remember she was always picked on and never had any real true friends; besides her two brothers, Rin and Yukio. Even if they were her family members, she counted them as her only friends including their father Shiro Fujimoto. And the rest who work at the monestary.

When Akira turned around the corner of the block she takes to get to the Monestary; she came across the park that she and her brothers would always go to when they were little with their father. She still remembers all the good times that they had when they were there. She always went there when she was upset; it helped her calm down.

When she looked across the playground/park towards the swingsets, she saw four tall dark figures and one looked like he was holding a crossbow (i don't remember what that this is called bare with me^_^');

**Akira's POV:**

_What are they shooting at with something like a crossbow?!_ she exclaims in her head with a panicked expression shown on her face.

As she walks closer towards the swingset she notices a familiar looking face.

**"Rin?!" **I shouted surprisingly while running around the one side of the swingset. When I got close to my brother I stopped running and bent down on my knees to take a breather. _I need to start working out more and get into shape, _I thought while panting heavily and I looked to my left. There I spotted a pigeon lying on it's backside with its wings spread out as if it were dead.

_So that's what they were doing, Shooting Pigeons._

"What the heck is going on Rin?!**" **I asked my older brother who was born by a few minutes ahead of me; he always brags to me about that and I get easily annoyed whenever he brings it up.

Rin turns his head around and was surprised to see me, now realizing that I have showed up; but he's not the only one to notice.

**"**Well what do we have here boys?**" **said the guy with white short hair who was looking at me up and down. I got a little ticked off by that; I know I have a perfect figure for my age but come on! I mean really?! I hate it when guys just look at my body all the time.

I stood back up and took a step back and turned my attention towards Rin, who has a facial expression on his face which showed shock and an irk mark on his forehead.

**Rin's POV:**

_Dammit! Why did she have to be on her way home now? I don't want her to get injured because of me or try to defend me, _I thought while looking at my sister's face which showed that she was annoyed with the comment the kid made towards her, but so am I. Nobody talks to my sister like that and gets away with it!

**"**What did you just say to her?**" **I asked in a loud enough voice for only me and these bastards to hear.

**Akira's POV:**

After the leader asked that, I kind of didn't know what to do. But when I turned to looked at Rin, I noticed that his lips were moving and realised he must of said something towards the group of perverts.

"Rin come on let's go home before the old man starts to worry again," I said and I started to walk towards the end of the park when suddenly my arms were grabbed from behind.

**Author's Note:** What do you think will happen to Akira? What Will Rin do in order to help his sister? Find out in the next chapter


	5. Chapter 3: The Fight

**Recap:**

_**Akira's POV:**_

_**"**__Rin come on let's go home before the old man starts to worry again," i said and I started to walk towards the end of the park when suddenly, my arms are grabbed from behind._

Chapter 3 starts:

**Akira's POV:**

_How did someone come up from behind me? Who was it? _I thought.

**Rin's POV:**

_How did the hell did that dude get behind my sister? How the hell did I not see him?! _I thought.

"Dude, get the hell away from my sister!" I yelled at him.

I ran towards the guy who held my sister with anger in my eyes.

"RIN! Stop I got this!" My sister yelled. I stopped running with a worried expression on my face.

"What are you going to do?" I ask my sister with a puzzled look on my face.

"Watch and learn brother." she says with a smirk on her face.

**Akira's POV:**

**"**Watch and learn brother." I said with a smirk on my face.

Ok, I know I'm bluffing with the 'watch and learn' phrase but I want to show my older brother that I can take care of myself perfectly fine. I'm sick and tired of being useless in a fight when I get into one.

"What is a little girl like you going to do? Huh?" said the prick in my ear making me shiver in disgust at his closeness.

I smirked and thought, _oh would I like to kick this bastard until he can no longer walk. And that's what I'm about to do._

I turned my head around to give him my scariest cheshire grin, "this."

I then brought my right leg behind me and kicked him where the sun don't shine. And with that movement he let go of my arms in order to tend to his precious object every male has.

"Shit! That fucking hurt ya bitch!" he said.

"Serves you right you pervert!" I said while walking towards my brother who has an amazed and hurt expression on his face, probably from thinking of what I just did to the guy holding me hostage.

I gave my brother a smile, showing him that I'm alright.

Rin then gave me a grin, knowning that his little sister isn't that little anymore.

**Rin's POV:**

I was worried for my little sister, for if she ever gets hurt I will blame it all to myself. But then my sister gave the dude her scariest cheshire grin and I knew she would be alright.

My sister gave the dude a hard kick on his male form. Ouch. I'm the one who taught her that move and yet I'm frighten she will use that move against me.

The dude released my sister and was on the ground holding his part, and my sister was walking towards me.

I gave her an amazed but worried face, but my sister returned the gesture by giving me a smile.

I then gave her a grin because I knew she wasn't little anymore.

I turned around to face the other bullies and slammed my fist against my open palm, "So, who wants to be the first to get a beating?"

_**To be continued...**_

How is it so far? Good? Bad?

I know it's short but there will be more along the way. XD


	6. Chapter 4: On the Way Home

**Recap:**

**Rin's POV:**

I turned around to face the other bullies and slammed my fist against my open palm, "So, who wants to be the first to get a beating?"

_**Recap ended...**_

Chapter 4: On the way Home

**Rin's POV continues:**

" So, who wants to be the first to get a beating?" I said to the bullies with a grin on my face as my sister comes to stand beside me on my left.

**(NO ONE's POV): **

After Rin ask's the group, the leader of the bullies came up to me. He has short white hair with piercings on his face. He came up to me and says to Rin, "Get the hell out of my face and just shut the hell up." .

Rin's face suddenly turns red, indicating that he is angry. He then runs towards the leader and punches him right in the face where his right eye is. The leader gets thrown back harshly towards the fence with his back against it.

"What are you? Some kind of demon!?" one guy asks scared.

"Holy crap this guy's bad news! Lets get out of here!" said the other. They both picked up there leader and ran off.

**Rin's POV:**

"Who are you calling a demon?! You guys are way more demonic than me!" I yelled at them while bringing my fist under my nose and rubbed the liquid that came out. I brought my hand back down and notice blood.

" Awe crap! I did it again. Dammit." I say to myself with a frown. Then the pigeon suddenly gets up and takes flight once again.

"Rin, are you alright?" I hear my sister ask me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied back while looking over to her.

I then heard her gasps, probably because of the bloodiy nose that I got.

**Akira's POV:**

I gasped, seeing the bloody nose that my brother recieved from beating up those jerks from hurting those pigeons, and for messing around with me.

"Rin, your hurt!" I said while taking a tissue from the small packet that I have in my backpack and handing it over towards my brother.

"Here this should help stop the bleeding for a little while till we arrive at home" I say.

"Thanks sis," Rin says with his signature grin plastured on his face once again.

"Come on. We better get home before we get yelled at by the old man again." I say.

"Yeah, your probably right. Let's get going." Rin says agreeing with me.

"Thanks for trying to save me back there, your a good brother Rin" I said with a big smile similar to Rin's.

"No prob! That's what big brother's are for! We look after our younger siblings no matter what happens and I will always be there for you Akira." Rin says with a big-watt smile plastured on his face.

"Thanks big brother!" I said with a similar smile as we continued to walk towards the monastery.

************At The Monastery**************

**(No One's POV):**

**"**Oh straying lamb; confess thy sins with true sorrow and beg for forgiveness" said a man in a priest outfit.

"Yeah and why should I? I hadn't done anything wrong," said Rin while sitting down in the confession area in the monastery; while talking with the priest Father Fujimoto. Also, the triplets father. (Akira is in her room by the way getting her things together because she is moving to True Cross Academy, along with Yukio.)

"Where did you get that cut on your face?" asked Father Fujimoto.

"I tripped going downstairs," replied Rin.

"Your clothes are a mess." stated Father Fujimoto.

"It was a mother of a fall." said Rin.

"And that trace of a nose bleed?" ask the Father

"Yeah well, when I fell I bumped into this super hot chick and I..." Rin never got to finish his comment because suddenly...

"**What! Lets Go After Her; Show me where she is Rin!** said Fujimoto with a sarcastic voice.

"Crap". Rin said.

(I'm going to skip the little dispute between Father Fujimoto and Rin you all should know what happens from the anime).

**(When Yukio shows up):**

_(Akira is still packing her clothes and books in her room if your wondering^_^)_

"Dad, I'm all done packing and I'm ready to move out. All that's left for me to do is carry out my luggage." said Yukio.

"Well done son. Is Akira done as well?" said Father Fujimoto.

"Not quite, she said she still has a few more books to put away." replied Yukio.

"Alright." said Fujimoto.

**********In one of the Bedrooms********

_Akira was just finishing putting the last of her things into a few boxes._

"There! I'm done! Now to go and see how much trouble Rin is in with dad." she said while walking to her door.

***********Back to where everyone else is************

While Akira was walking out of her room, Rin and Yukio were getting compliments from one of the priests working in the monastery. Well more for Yukio than Rin.

**_To be Continued_**


	7. Chapter 5: Conversations

_**Recap**_

**The Next Day**

While Akira was walking out of her room, Rin and Yukio were getting compliments from one of the priests working in the monastery. Well more for Yukio than Rin.

_** Recap Ends**_

**Chapter 5 starts now**

**Akira's POV:**

"Hey everyone!" I said with a smile and a wave, when I entered the room.

"Hey Akira, did you finish packing?" Dad asked.

"Yep, all I need to do now is bring everything into the dorm room tomorrow then I'm all set!" I said with a small smile.

"Good job Akira." Dad said with a proud smile on his face.

"Good morning Rin, Yukio. How are you guys this morning?" I asked.

"I'm doing good," replied Yukio.

"Same here." Rin said grumply while sitting criss-cross on the floor.

One of the workers came in and said something to dad. Dad then looked over towards us.

"Yukio why don't you go ahead and tend to Rin's wounds." said Dad while walking outside.

"Alright, lets go nii-san," said Yukio.

"Alright," Rin grumply agreed and got up from the floor to follow Yukio so he can tend to his 'wounds'.

"Ok well, I'm going to go back up towards my room and put everything in one spot and head off towards work. See you later tonight." I said to the remaining people in the room.

"Alright later Akira," they said.

_**With Rin and Yukio in the kitchen**_

**(No One's POV):**

"Ow ow ow ow ow! That Stings!" complained Rin while Yukio was attending to his hand by putting the peroxyd stuff on his cuts.

"I'm almost finished; just hang in there," replied Yukio while holding tweezers with a cotton ball onto Rin's knuckles.

Rin then looks up and over towards where Yukio has put his things for the dorm at True Cross Academy.

"So...you're moving into the dorm today huh?" asked Rin.

"Yeah well, since school is starting next week and all. I'll be saying goodbye to 15 years in this place," answered Yukio.

"So I guess that makes this the last time you'll be treating my injuries." said Rin.

"When I become a Doctor I'll give you all the treatment you want. For a fee of course." Yukio replied.

"Being a doctor has always been your dream hasn't it? Then go for it! I'm sure your going to make it big time." Rin said while grinning like he normally does.

"Did you miss the part where I said I would charge you?" asked Yukio.

"By the way, Rin. Akina was with you during your fight wasn't she?" asked Yukio.

"Yeah she was. I tried telling her not to interfere, but she wouldn't listen to me." replied Rin.

"What happened Rin?" asked Yukio in a concerned voice.

"Well these guys were shooting pigeons, and I was about to run up to the guy shooting with a crossbow and-"

Rin didn't get to finish his thought because Yukio exclaimed: "A Crossbow?!"

"Yeah." Rin said with an upset voice with his head down.

"What did Akira do when she showed up?" asked Yukio.

"She started to run towards me, and then one of the guys started to say stuff about her and I got really angry and was ready to punch him in the face when..." Rin stopped talking there because when he looked backed up he saw Akira in the doorway of the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys! I'm gonna head on out to work now alright! I'll see you later tonight." Akira told her twin brothers while going over to them and hugging each one of them before she left.

"Alright " replied both Rin and Yukio in unison.

"Bye guys" she says as she leaves to room.

_Once Akira left the room the other priests that work at the monastary came into the room._


	8. Chapter 6: A Job Father and Son moment

**_Author's Note: Here's that next chapter just like I promised! Enjoy!_**

**_Recap:(^_^)_**

_Once Akira left the room the three other priests who work at the monestary came into the kitchen._

_**Recap end**_

**_Chapter 6: A Job and Mishaps Start:_**

**No One's POV:**

When the other priests came in between the doorway of the kitchen, one of them held up an application form.

"Ah there you are" exclaimed one priest.

"We heard that the Southern Cross Shopping Mall is hiring part timers" replied the second.

"Yeah" asked Rin.

"We called, and they want you there right now for an interview" said the first priest.

"WHaa! How dare you call them without telling me!" exclaimed Rin.

"You better hurry, you can borrow my old suit for the interview" announced the third priest while throwing Rin a box which held the suit.

"I need to wear a suit to apply for a part time job?" exclaimed Rin while holding the box over his head. The first two priests started to approached him and Yukio.

"Here take these shoes, don't mess them up alright". said the first priest.

"Here's a map and your new resume, and prepare the photo yourself" exclaimed the second priest.

"Hmm, well what do you say?" asked Yukio who looked at Rin who was rubbing his head.

"Huh, looks like there's no way out." said Rin.

**A Few Minutes Later:**

Rin was trying to put on the tie that went with the old suit that he borrowed from one of the priests and he was having a hard time with trying to tie the knot.

"How do you tie this thing! Screamed Rin.

**Author's Note:** _just to remind you readers Akira is already at work. That's all continue on with the story._

**Time Skip**

Rin is walking out of the monestary towards the entrance gates on his way to the he see's his dad waving goodbye to a little girl and her mother that are standing by the gate.

Rin walks up to him.

"Must be tough gig being an exorcist and all?" states Rin when he stands next to his father.

" I mean your job is to vanquish things that don't even exist" continued Rin.

"Those demons do exist in the darkest corners of our souls" replied Father Fujimoto.

"That's bull. You're just a glorified guidance counselor" answered Rin.

"Nevermind that. Why are you wearing a suit? asked Father.

"Oh well! They wanted me to go to this interview so I barrowed this," replied Rin.

"No necktie?" continued Fujimoto.

"Going tieless is in for your information!" shouted Rin.

"haha" chuckled Father. "You don't know how to knot one do you?" he asked Rin.

"Here give it to me. Let me show you how." announced Fujimoto.

"Lift up your collar. Button up that shirt. Really I can't believe what a hopeless lump you've become." stated Rin's Dad.

"And to think you were so cute as a young child shouting daddy play with me" continued Fujimoto.

" That was a long time ago. And it would be damn creepy if you thought a grownup was still cute." replied Rin.

"Grownup! huh! I don't see any grownups here! Ha! Fujimoto replied sarcastically.

"Oh knock it off." shouted Rin.

"There. If it stings you so much, why don't you give me a glimps on how much you've matured?" stated Father.

"Don't dis me. Fine i'm going to prove to you that I can make it on my out those eyes of yours and watch me!" exclaimed Rin.

"Well I don't think I can gouge my eyes out you know but... replied Father Fujimoto.

"Shut up you old fart" stated Rin while walking out of the monestary gates towards his job interview.


	9. Chapter 7: The job interview, Getting th

**Recap:**

"Grownup! huh! I don't see any grownups here! Ha! Fujimoto replied sarcastically.

"Oh knock it off." shouted Rin.

"There. If it stings you so much, why don't you give me a glimps on how much you've matured?" stated Father.

"Don't dis me. Fine i'm going to prove to you that I can make it on my out those eyes of yours and watch me!" exclaimed Rin.

"Well I don't think I can gouge my eyes out you know but... replied Father Fujimoto.

"Shut up you old fart!" stated Rin while walking out of the monestary gates towards his job interview.

**Recap End_**

**Chapter 7 Start:**

**(Akira's POV):**

I was at the market being grocery bagger; when I heard a commotion going on from outside. It sounded almost like the boss yelling at someone.'_Probably a newbei'. I Thought._

**Time Skip**

I was on my lunch break and I was just walking around the store when I see the new noodles that the boss ordered were being surrounded by a big group of people wanting to try them.

I walk a little closer to see who is cooking them. I was shocked to see that it was non other than my brother Rin.

"Rin?" I asked while walking to stand next to my brother.

"Oh hey Akira how's it going?" he asked.

"So this is where that awesome smell is coming from huh?" I said with a cheaky grin on my face.^_^

"Yep" said Rin with the exact grin.

"So your the newbie who was making such a ruckus earlier today outside the store." I stated bluntly.

"yeah" Rin said followed by a depressed sigh escaping his mouth.

"Hey, chear up newbie, maybe your cooking will brighten up your chances at finally keeping a job for once.'' I said while laughing at my own joke.

"OH COME ON! shouted my twin brother. While I just laughed at him; I noticed the boss walking up to us.

"Boss!" exclaimed the person at the cooker.

Rin stood tense.

The boss suddenly took one of the new noodle dish samples. She took a bite. Her eyes suddenly were wide open.

"Staff meetings start at 8:30 every morning. No tardiness. Starting tomorrow I want you here with guns blazing." she announced.

I had a huge smile on my face while looking at my brother's confused one.

"Huh?" he questioned.

"She means your hired. Congradulations newbie." said the stand woman with a smile on her face while standing next to me.

Rin suddenly got his normal smile back on his face just like mine with a happiness look in his eyes. He turned to look at me and suddenly ran towards me giving me a surprised hug.

"I did it nii-chan!" exclaimed Rin while hugging me. I just smiled while hugging back.

"I'm so proud of you Rin, let's go call the others at the monestary and tell them the good news ok?" I asked.

"Yeah" said Rin.

**Time Skip (it's night time)**

Me and Rin were in the phone booth. Rin was on the phone while I leaned against the side I could hear Yukio taking.

"Really they hired you?" he exclaimed.

"yeah they want me to start tomorrow." replied Rin

"Congradulations Rin nice going" said Yukio.

"Thanks alot bro" ansered Rin. "I'm really glad I got this good news before I left this place" Yukio said he sounded almost like he was going to cry.

"Hey what's with the crying?" asked Rin. I guess I heard right.

"I'm not crying I..." he never got to finish. There was a pause then I heard father talking.

"Rin get yourself and Akira home. To selebrate your job and Yukio and Akira's last night we're having Sukiaki." announced dad.

"WoW! Awesome!" shouted Rin.

I could hear dad laughing in the background on the phone. Rin hung up the phone and turned to me smiling.

"Come on let's go home" said Rin.

"ok let me go check out first" I said Rin nodded his head telling me he heard me while we started to get out of the phone booth we both saw a little girl running after what looked like her scarf.

"Wait Stop!" she screamed. "Give it back!" she continued while still running.

Then Rin suddenly runs over towards the scarf the girl was after and catches it.

"Here I guess this is yours." said Rin holding the girls' scarf towards her while he had a smile on his face. I run up to Rin while standing next to the little girl.

I look at the girls face and see that she is scared. But at who? Rin?

I suddenly feel that there are two other presence here around us.'_Wait what? how can I feel another person's presence all of a sudden? Why can I feel them?' _I thought to my self.

"Huh?" I hear Rin say and I am brought back to reality.

I look at Rin and he's looking at the little girl with a confused look on his face.

I looked down at the scarf as the wind suddenly picked up again a senced the two presence coming from the scarf?

Suddenly there were these two weird creatures they were a dark green color with some red in other parts of its small round body. It's arms looked like it was bigger than it's head which was its whole body; and it had what looked like to me 3 little stubs on its head which looked like they were supposed to be horns.

It suddenly jumped down towards the ground with the girl's scarf in its hand; Rin shouted "Hey" and started to run after it into the store.

All the while I stood standing by the little girl frozen in shock at what happened before me. '_What was that thing? And why was it after the little girl's scarf?' _I thought while looking down at the little girl.

I snapped out of my faze and said to the little girl "Let's go after them" she looked up at me and nodded her little head at me.

I nodded back to her and we both went chasing after my twin brother and that weird creature/monster and her scarf.

While we were both running inside of the store we were following the screams from some of the customers to figure out where my nii-san was.

We both stopped in front of a pyramid of boxes. I was catching my breath. '_I really need to start exercising more often. I get tired way to quickly' _ I thought to myself with my hands on my knees with my head down slightly,

I hear a crashing sound ahead of me and see Rin chasing after the little creature with the girls scarf in its hand running straight towards me and the little girl head on. The thing suddenly jumps up and lands somewhere behind me.

I turn around and see it standing on top of the pyramid of boxes still jumping around. The little girl is in front of the stack of boxes. They suddenly start falling down with cans coming out of them. Then the whole stack falls heading towards the little girl.

"Look Out!" Rin and I shout out in unison. Since i'm closer to the girl I grab her and pull her towards me while sheilding her with my back facing the falling cans. I wait for them to hit my back. I feel someone else hovering over my body. They protected me from the falling cans.

When I feel the person ontop of me move away, I sit up with the little girl in my arms. She looks up at me with a scared face. I look to see if she is hurt; I see a little bit of blood drip down from her forehead. I hear a woman scream.

"Yuhi!" Screamed a woman who seems to be the little girl's(Yuhi) mother who comes rushing towards us and rushing Yuhi to the siren's that could be heard from outside the store's entrance.

_'I wonder who it was who protected me from getting hurt?'_ I thought while I turn around to see who it was. I was shocked to see it was Rin.

"Ri i in?" I asked with a small whisper still trying to process all that has happened tonight with that little creature like monster.

"Akira are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asks while having the same confused look on his face like I must have as well.

" I I'm fine. But what about you? You took the full impact of those cans that fell?" I asked/answered, While I was sitting up on my knees.

" I'm fine just glad that you and the little girl are alright" Rin said with that smile of his.

" Come on let's go home now" said Rin standing up with his hand out towards me.

"yeah" I said while taking his outstretched hand and standing up.

**Time Skip ( maybe a few hours later?):**

**(Still Akira's POV):**

Rin and I were sitting on the old swing set in the park that we used to play in as little kids. Rin was upset about losing his job pretty much right after he got himself hired all in one day.

I look to my right at Rin with his head down with his hands holding onto the chains that hold the swing up. I suddenly hear some footsteps coming towards where I was facing my brother. I look up and see my other sibling Yukio.

"I thought I'd find you here" said Yukio while looking down at Rin and I. "Hey Yukio" I say with a smile trying to brighten up the sad atmosphere.

"Listen the sukiaki will be all gone. Lets get going". Said Yukio obviosly ignoring me.

" I wouldn't be able to face anyone there if I went home" replied Rin with a very devastated voice while still looking down at the ground. I look at him with a sad face that soon turns into confusion at what happened at the store previously.

_'What was that thing?What was it doing here?' _I thought which I'm pretty sure that's what Rin is talking about to Yukio who I notice is looking at us with a thoughtful look.

"What happened Rin? Akira?" asked Yukio.

"I don't even know myself!" Shouted Rin.

"Oh come on don't give me that c***!" shouted Yukio.

I looked at my brothers with a worried look. I don't like it when they fight.

"Everyone was so happy that you finally found a job Rin! So How Could You!" Yukio continued to shout.

I just looked between my brothers looking at there reactions.

"How could you drop the ball like that. You need to explain it so it makes sense to everyone!" said Yukio in a little bit lower voice.

"Even if I could explain there are some things that you can't understand!" Shouted Rin

"uh sorry" whispered Rin.

"Why don't we go home now? I'm sure everyone is worried. I know dad is waiting" Said Yukio while getting up from the swing facing our older brother with a mad facial expression.

I got up from my swing along with Rin while we all started walking back home. Me standing between my two brothers.

**Author's note: I'm trying to finish up this episode hopefully by the next chapter I'm watching the anime as I write so it takes a while until next time^_^**


	10. Chapter 8: Back Home and the girl from t

Recap:

They were walking back towards the monestary with Akira between her two brothers.

Recap End_

**Author's note: I do not own the picture or the video I just really like it and the ending song^_^**

**Chapter 8 Start:**

**(Akira's POV):**

We were nearing the entrance gate silently. I look towards the door to see dad talking to a man who had a little girl standing beside him holding the girl's hand.

_'it's the girl from the store!' _I realized. _'At least she's ok since she's not in the hospital' _I thought with a small smile coming to my lips.

"Ah your finaly home." dad said to the three of us, while the man turns around to look towards us.

" Are you Rin and Akira Okumura?" the man asks us.

"Who are you?" Rin asked while we are nearing the steps to the front porch. I nudge Rin on his arm with a pointed look.

"I'm her... Yuhi's father." Answered Yuhi's dad. While bringing Yuhi to stand beside him while he talked to Rin and myself.

"I don't know how to thank you for what you've done for her" The dad continued while we stepped onto the porch fully.

"Is she ok?" Asked Rin sounding consirned.

"Thanks to you she only suffered a minor scrap" replied the dad.

"Ah well that's good" Rin replied back while looking down at Yuhi with a smile. The little girl nodded towards Rin with a barely visable smile on her lips while holding onto her dads jacket.

"Yuhi's always been a scattered brained child." Once the dad said this I noticed that Yuhi looked sad about what he said about her. That made me sad. I hate seeing little kids getting upset.

"Tripping, falling down the stairs, she's never without fresh wounds."Yuhi's father continued.

"Your wrong" Rin started.

"huh?" The dad said looking towards Rin.

"It's not that the kid's scatter brained. She's being picked on." Rin continued his explanation from which I knew the others wouldn't understand what he was really saying besides him,Yuhi, and I.

I frowned at this knowing this would end differently than what Rin thought might happen.

"He's like pulling her hair, and snatching things away from her you know!" Rin tried to and Yukio both looked at Rin with shocked faces.

"You saw this?" Dad asked.

"Can you describe him?" asked Yuhi's father. _'This conversation is going to end akwardly, I just know it'_ I thought while shaking my head slightly as Rin started to describe the being we both saw today.

"I don't know it was someone like i've never seen before. He was short: with a face kinda like a monkey" Rin discribed.

"Unbelievable" I heard the dad say as he started to walk towards the gates.

We all watched him as he started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Dad asked

"To the school. I need to contact the PTA; and try to figure out who it is thats been bullying my daughter." said Yuhi's dad clearly getting upset.

"You don't understand" Yuhi started which I was surprised about.

"huh?" the dad said.

"I'm not being bullyied by the humans from my school! It's the evil faeries! Yuhi continued. _'Sounds like they had this conversation before'_ I thought while looking at the little girl sadly.

"Faeries?" I hear Rin say.

"She must be talking about that creature we saw today at the store" I whisper in Rin's ear quietly.

I see him nod his head showing he new what I was talking about.

"They come into my bedroom late at night and make all sorts of aweful things happen, and now they're even doing it outside! exclaimed Yuhi sounding desperate at wanting her father to believe her.

"Yuhi's a child with a vivid imagination. I'm afraid I've heard these fairy tails from her before." Yuhi's dad said with a frown on his face while looking at Yuhi.

"Lately, It's beginning to seem as though she can't distinguish daydreams from real life." her dad continued.

"But they're not daydreams" Rin said loudly. I look at dad and see him getting angry _'Uh oh Rin stop talking while you can before you get in more trouble' _I thought while turning back to look at my twin brother.

"Rin" I hear dad whisper.

"Why don't you just believe her! Who's she supposed to relie on if her own parents won't even try to get what she's saying! Can't you just...! Rin couldn't continue his outburst because dad hit him on his head with a closed fist.

"Ow What Was That For!' Whined Rin while holding his head while dad walked over the the father and daughter. I had my hand covering my mouth to stop me from laughing outloud at Rin.

"Here this is a four-leaved clover charm. Hold it and it will protect you" dad said while bending down holding out the bottle with the clover in it. The little girl took it.

"Thank you Father" she said in a soft voice.

"Sir I must urge you not to beproach your daughter. There's no one else in the world she relies on as much as you here own parents" dad said with a serious voice.

"Let's go home Yuhi" said the girls father. Yuhi nodded while trailing behind her father walking out of the monestary gates.

"You think that would convince him" stated Rin while we all watched the family walk home.

'It's at least a million years to soon for you to start lecturing others. And by the way, for the preseeable future your both grounded." dad said to me and Rin. _' Huh! What did I do?'_ I thought to myself.

"Huh!Why!Me!" Rin and I said at the same time. I said the me part.

"Your ex-boss from that part time job just left this for us." dad replied while holding a paper of stuff listed that was distroyed in the store today.

"A list to all the damage you caused to her store and goods." Dad said obviously pissed off.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Rin shouted.

"Rin! No Sukiaki for you!" Dad announced. _'I'm glad I can still have some" _I thought with my head held up high with a smile on my face.^_^

"What are you smiling about Akira! The same thing goes for you as well!" Dad continued.

"NOoooooooooo!" I exclaimed crying anime tears:'(


End file.
